2nd Attempt
by Setus
Summary: [one-shot] what if Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to look at Kakashi's face again? 2nd attempt of 'mitai, shiritai, tashikametai. kakashi-sensei no sugao' ep 101 of anime.


Title: 2nd attempt

A/N this idea popped out when I was sketching Kakashi's various faces in episode 101, haha, what if Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke launch another attempt at looking at Kakashi's face? Sorry if it looked like I'm copying the real anime… haha and pardon me for my Japanese… haha I'm still at elementary.

* * *

"Aho!" the crow cried above the village. 

"Ne…" Naruto said in a low voice. "Mitakunai?" _Hey, don't you want to see?_

"Mata!" Sakura exclaimed. _Again?_

"Humph, another one of your stupid ideas. I've got better things to do…" Sasuke sneered and turned to walk away.

"Soyo! We failed last time, how are we going to do that again? Baka Naruto." Sakura commented, but Inner Sakura seemed to disagree. "Hell Yeah!"

Once again, Naruto wasn't about to give up.

"Maybe he has a big mole on the side of his mouth…" Naruto's voice went as low as possible. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, registering Naruto's words…

_Kakashi's face with a big mole…_ Sasuke's face went blue. Naruto was succeeding.

"I'll tempt you even more." Naruto sniggered and then said out loud. "Or maybe he has a big mouth!" Sasuke flinched.

_Kakashi having a big mouth covering most of his lower face…_A shiver went up Sasuke's spine. Naruto just laugh behind quietly.

* * *

"Hai, your Ramen!" the uncle behind the stall said. 

"This is unusual, for you three to treat me to a meal." Kakashi said as they sat in Ichiraku Ramen. "This time I haven't been hurt to have recovered." He eyed his team suspiciously. Sakura and Sasuke mentally cursed Naruto for his repeated trick. "A comet is going to hit the Earth…"

BOOM! A comet crashed through the roof of the little Ramen parlor and Kakashi was crushed underneath.

"Daiseko!" The three Genins held up a 'Punk'd' sign and made victory signs with their fingers, smiling.

"Or you guys are going to do something like that…" Kakashi said, looking side ways at his team. The three flinched.

* * *

"Hai, your Ramen!" the uncle behind the stall said. 

"This is unusual, for you three to treat me to a meal." Kakashi said as they sat in Ichiraku Ramen. He eyed his team suspiciously. "A comet is going to hit the Earth…" Kakashi blocked an invisible attack from above.

"Or maybe…"

"Kakashi!" a voice came from behind. A chuunin came forth. "Godaime-sama wants to see you now."

"Hai." Kakashi said and stood up. "Next time then." He said to his team and disappeared.

"AR!" Naruto screamed. He sighed in defeat and then flinched. He sensed a fearsome aura behind him. He slowly turned around and found his teammates glaring at him.

"Naaruutoooo…" the both of them whispered dangerously…

* * *

"Aho!" the crow cried in the sky. "Aho!" 

"Ne…" Naruto said in a low voice. "Now that it has come to this, I'll see it no matter what!" he practically shouted.

"But how are you going to see?" Sakura asked.

"He'll have to take off his mask another time other than eating." Sasuke said quietly, lips curving into a smile.

Kakashi stood in front of his bathroom mirror at home. He reached out for his toothbrush at the sink. Without actually looking, he squeezed some toothpaste on it. Then he raised it, the other free hand reaching out to his mask.

Then suddenly he turned back and looked, face flushed.

"Naze omae-tachi wa kokoni?" Kakashi said, eyes narrowed down whenever he's turned off. _Why are you people here? _"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto!"

Behind, three figures flinched. Then a part of his bathroom wall came off, which was actually Naruto's hiding place. Two sets of his Jounin clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke and Sakura stood there. All three had frightened expressions on their face.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked. The three recoiled and shivered. "Do you have business with me?" the three shook their heads furiously. "Then why are you here?" in his bathroom…

"A.. Ato…" Naruto stuttered.

"Iie, ano…" Sakura started. "Ah, your bathroom was dirty, we came to clean it up. We've finished, so we'll take our leave!"

"Soyo, soyo!" Naruto agreed readily.

"Jaa!" the three headed for the window and leaped off.

* * *

"Aho!" the crow cried above their heads. "Aho!" 

"Ne…" Naruto said in a low voice. "Nande baredan dattebayo!" _Say, how did he find out!_

"Because there were too many of us." Sakura explained.

"What? But if we can mask out presence, numbers shouldn't matter!" Naruto countered. "Or did you forget the jutsu, Sakura-chan…" Naruto put on a scary face and placed a torch beneath his face and turned to Sakura.

"Argh!" Sakura jumped back. "It's you, not me! Baka!" she cried as she punched him.

"So what should we do next?" Naruto asked, massaging his head where Sakura had hit him. Everyone was at a loss.

* * *

The next day, team 7 walked out of the gates of their village. 

"Hehe… Shupasu!" Naruto cheered. _Hehe, let's go!_

"Today's mission is to find a lost item in the desert on the way to the Sand." Sasuke said mentally.

"The mission itself is nothing much…" Sakura thought.

"I'm going to see it no matter what…" Naruto deemed.

"Kakashi-sensei no sugao!" _kakashi-sensei's face_

So the team set out for the desert. Nearby, three figures rose out of the shadows.

"Kakashi… so we meet again…" one of the figures scorned.

"Brother, what do you have against Kakashi?" the second one asked

TWACK

"Baka, have you forgotten what happened three years back?" the first shouted. "I remembered it like it only happened yesterday… it was on a dark and gloomy night…"

* * *

Several clouds covered the full moon. The forest was dark and eerie. 

"IYAAAA!" a woman's scream echoed through the dark.

"Mate!" two figures chased after the woman. "Give us the money!"

"No! The money is for my mother's medical fees!" the woman cried. "I won't give it to you!" Then she tripped over a fallen branch and fell, the envelope in her hands sailed through the air and landed away from her. She turned and saw the two figures come up.

"Humph, looks like you've got no where else to run to." One of them laughed evilly. Another figure rose from the bushes.

"Aniki!" the two figures bowed. _Brother_.

"Hmmm… good job done." The figure then turned his attention to the woman, who shivered with fear. "This one looks good, she'll be my third concubine."

"No!" the woman cried as she backed off. One of the two figures then went forward for the envelope. Before he reached it, a hand from the darkness picked it up.

"Why don't you leave her alone for now?" a singsong voice echoed. Everyone turned to him.

"Humph, you've got guts to come up to us Fog Nins." The 'brother' said.

"Fog Nins? Never heard of…" Kakashi said, stepping out of the darkness, holding his 'Making out Violence".

"You don't know the Fog Nins?"

"He's trying to make a fool out of us!"

"Who are you?"

"Nobody worth introducing, but I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"You are introducing yourself!" the three nins burst out angrily.

"Hey you!" the second figure shouted.

"You're gonna regret this!" the third continued.

"For butting in and interrupting my business!" the first finished.

"Business?" Kakashi lowered his book. "Dirty business more like it."

"Kono…." The first one was filled with fury. 'Men, get him!"

Then the three rushed forward.

POW TWACK BOOM CRASH

The three fog nins ended up in two ropes hanging on the tree.

"Hey! Someone get me out of this!"

"Let us go!"

"I'll escort you back home." Kakashi offered his free hand to the woman and handed the money over to her. She giggled and clutched his arm and the two walked off.

"Let go of her!"

* * *

"So that's what happened." The first figure said, on top of the tree. 

"So this revenge…" the second said.

"For three years back." The third continued. Then the three gave a war cry and disappeared.

* * *

"Aho!" the crow cried from above. "Aho!" 

"Yosh, everyone. Mission starts!" Kakashi announced then he himself headed off. The three genins gathered.

"We wait till he's thirsty then he'll have to take off his mask." Sasuke said.

"Ok!" the other two agreed and the three dispersed while keeping an eye on their teacher. So after a long time in the desert, they came down to a dune to rest.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, mizu desu." Sakura held out a bottle to Kakashi.

"Oh, arigatou." Kakashi took it and turned the cap.

The three watched from the corner of their eyes as Kakashi raised the bottle.

Then his other hand reached out for his mask.

Then…

WHOSH a violent wind picked up the sand and headed in their direction. The three genins immediately shielded their eyes from the sudden attack of Nature.

Then when finally the wind died down…

"Ahh… the water is refreshing." Kakashi set down his bottle, with his mask on. "Yosh, let's continue the mission." He said cheerfully as he stood up. Three gennins blinked several times, and then let out a sigh.

"So what next?" Sakura asked, eyes showed tiredness from the search.

"I'm out of ideas." Naruto laid flat on the sand.

"I won't be able to bear it much longer." Sasuke sat down. Then in the distance…

"Found you…" a shadow sneaked up behind Kakashi. Then he struck a Kunai into Kakashi's back. By the time the three got to the scene, Kakashi was falling.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

POOF! Kakashi's body turned into a log. Then from behind the three figures, Kakashi appeared with his kunai and attacked them.

"Ore tachi mo ishoni iku da!" Naruto turned to his teammates. _Let's go help!_

The three then took out their weapons and charged towards the fighting cloud. Then they were entangled into clump of fighting, punching here, ripping there…

POW TWACK BOOM CRASH

Then in the midst of chaos, a kunai from nowhere ripped off Kakashi's mask. Of course, everyone knows that he wore another mask underneath. The three genins knew it was their chance. Just as Naruto was about to reach out and pull down the mask, a figure fell and knocked his hand out of the way.

Sakura leaped to continue Naruto's exploit but a body from the left knocked her out of the way. Sasuke's hands were busy with one of the Fog Nins and saw the opening. He flung the nin at Kakashi, who blocked it easily, and in a split second managed to touch the mask a little, before Naruto, stood up from his fallen position and crashed hit Sasuke. The other two Fog Nins took advantage of the situation and grabbed hold of Kakashi from behind. The last Fog Nin pushed past the collided Sasuke and Naruto to aim for Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto fell beside Sakura on the desert ground.

What they saw next was several flashes, sound effects of beating and done. The three nins were then tied up and held overhead by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maa maa…" Kakashi humbly scratched his head. Then as Naruto got up, he felt something beside his hand.

"Ah… the lost item!" Naruto yelled.

"Jaa, mission success!" Kakashi announced. "By the way, who are you people?" he turned to the Fog Nins.

"He doesn't even remember who we are," one of them said sadly. "Hey where are you going!"

Kakashi and his ninjas packed up and left the three bundled up in the middle of the desert. Then as they finally caught sight of greenery…

* * *

"Aho!" the crow continued to cry. "Aho!" 

"Ne…" Naruto said in a low voice. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Nada?" Kakashi looked up of his 'Making out Violence' again.

"Sono daburu masuku no shita, donaden no?" Naruto asked, frustrated. _What is it like under the double mask?_

Everyone was tired after the horrific chaos they had in the desert. Sasuke and Sakura stood aside watching him.

"What? You want to see under the double mask?"

"HMM!"

"Then you should have said so in the first place…" Kakashi said.

"Eh, so you are going to show us?" Sakura was shocked. Even under the second mask?

"I don't mind actually." Kakashi replied.

"EH!" the three huddled close to see.

"Jaa… kono masuku no shita…" Kakashi said as he raised his hand to his mask. _So, under the mask…_

"Big mole?" Sasuke thought as he swallowed.

_Kakashi's face with a big mole…_

"Big mouth covering the whole of the lower face…" Sakura thought as her heartbeat went faster.

_Kakashi having a big mouth covering most of his lower face…_

"Twisted lips?" Naruto imagined as he stared up at their teacher, blinking.

_Kakashi with twisted lips…_

"Under the mask…" Kakashi said in a lowest tone as possible.

"Under the mask?" the three genins echoed in their brains.

Kakashi dragged down his mask!

"Mata masuku! Kore ga. Ahahahahah…" Kakashi mused. _it's another mask!_

"Eh!" the three shrieked.

"NAN NAN DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

A/N haha, so ok, I know it's really crappy because it hasn't got much action thrown in and my ideas are a little (haha) but anyway, just a little side track to my usual stories because I'm having writer's block. (haha… sighs). Then I was sketching away in my sketchbook and just happen to cross this episode then suddenly this idea of a second attempt came to my mind. Anyway please review me thank you! 


End file.
